


Rekindling - The Island Triptych

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Beautiful together, Cape Verde, Fanart, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Something I've been playing with for some time and only recently it got shaped into something more solid thanks to some ideas I've been bouncing with  <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sherylyn.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sherylyn.livejournal.com/"><b>sherylyn</b></a>. This is actually a classic example of mutual inspiration - I got my art done, S got her fic done (which you can read <b><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7183658">HERE</a></b>) \o/ Double win \o/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rekindling - The Island Triptych

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Something I've been playing with for some time and only recently it got shaped into something more solid thanks to some ideas I've been bouncing with [](http://sherylyn.livejournal.com/profile)[**sherylyn**](http://sherylyn.livejournal.com/). This is actually a classic example of mutual inspiration - I got my art done, S got her fic done (which you can read **[HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7183658)** ) \o/ Double win \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/jwfcsdhdua91y3x/island%20triptych.png?dl=0)

[TOUCH ME](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/tf2lpn4dc0hrvq8/touchme.png?dl=0)  | [LOVE ME](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/shefylm3767jgdb/loveme.png?dl=0)  | [HOLD ME](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/2kevj7tsbbc5ih9/holdme.png?dl=0)

 

[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/061nbhkp4qfvk1x/lil.png?dl=0)   



End file.
